


The many ways Jack Harkness met Rhiannon Davies

by britishgaychild



Category: Torchwood
Genre: And some of the audios, Angst, CoE never happened, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I am dreadful at writing so don't expect much, M/M, Meet the Family, Some include engaged Janto but not all, Spoilers for torchwood series, There might be more characters but idk yet, Trans Ianto, Trans Ianto Jones, audio Gwen and post s2 Gwen is a queen and that is what I like to see, awkward Ianto, coat man, coat man is a meme in the ianto cult discord, every fic of them meeting is domestic but it’s torchwood so that probably wouldn’t happen, gwen is a sarcastic queen, i guess, if you don’t like that leave, jack flirts with everyone, jack is constantly showing up where he shouldn’t, mostly outbreak and broken, those fics are cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishgaychild/pseuds/britishgaychild
Summary: A collection of one shots of his Jack could have met Rhiannon.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

This is a series of one shots so they are not linked together.

The first one I post does have engaged Janto but don’t get your hopes up because that isn’t always the case.

These are not domestic because it’s Torchwood. There needs to be awkward alien stuff going on or Rhiannon finding out that a lot of trauma is Jacks fault because why tf not.   
I’ll post the first one today and from then on whenever I can.

I don’t own Torchwood or any of the characters.

Okay, that’s all. Thanks!


	2. The one where Rhiannon follows Ianto to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rhiannon follows her brother to work she find out more than she would have thought she would.

Rhiannon shook her head as she walked away from the school she had just dropped David and Mica off to. Since they had moved into a bigger house closer to the city she spent at lesser ten minutes trying to persuade her daughter that the new school was fine and that she had nothing to worry about. After one of these tantrums she decided that she would go to the coffee at Cardiff bay where she had met her friends before. 

On her way there she heard a familiar voice, turning around the street corner, she saw a young man in a suit on the phone. He sighed and turned around, leaning against a wall so she could see his face but he could not see her. ‘No, Gwen, really, there is nothing to worry about. You’re right, we didn’t need to retcon him but it was probably for the best, just incase he told people that he saw two people attacking a man in a mask in the middle of the night. No, no no no, don’t worry I’ll be there soon. Okay, bye, see you in a bit.’

She recognised the man as her brother Ianto but as he put his phone away he turned around, still not knowing that there was someone behind him he continued walking. She didn’t remember most of the walk as her mind was swarming with questions. Who was he talking to? Why were they attacking a man in a mask? What was retcon?

The next thing she remembered seeing was a big metal door opening in front of her and Ianto stepping through and calling out ‘Gwen I’m here!’

A woman with choppy hair and a big grin on her face stepped out from behind a desk. ‘Ianto! Hi, it’s great to see you. I really needed that weekend off but I’m glad to be back and it seems you two handled things on your own.’ 

Rhiannon stood to the side in case the woman saw her and etched the conversation from afar. 

‘Oh and Ianto could you please tell your idiot of a fiancé that letting Janet ‘get her steps in’ first thing in the morning by letting her out of the vaults to wander around the hub without warning my is a stupid idea and a good plan for getting punched. I walked into the autopsy room and there was a weevil standing around looking like she was going to murder me and minute.’

Rhiannon’s mind felt like it was imploding with all of this new information. What kind of civil servants had an autopsy room? Why were they talking about ‘the vaults’? What was a weevil? And the main question was who was this mysterious fiancé she didn’t know about? Her brother hadn’t mentioned a girl since he phoned about his last girlfriend Lisa dying in a car accident a few years back.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a man in an old fashioned greatcoat walked out of a room upstairs with a stupid grin on his face. ‘Aliens deserve rights too, don’t discriminate miss Cooper.’ALIENS?! ‘Mrs Williams.’ The woman, Gwen corrected. ‘Whatever.’ He shrugged and smiled again as he saw Ianto. He hopped down the stairs like a happy child and kissed Ianto. ‘Hey gorgeous.’ He smirked. ‘Stop it.’ Was her brother's reply. 

‘Stop what?’  
‘You’re being nice.’  
‘I’m always nice’ the man argued.  
‘...sure’  
Coat man crossed his arms. ‘Why can’t I be nice?’  
‘Because, Jack, it’s scary’  
Jack smirked and kissed Ianto’s nose lightly. ‘Face your fears Mr Jones.’

‘For HEAVEN'S SAKE! Can you stop for TWO MINUTES?!’ Gwen rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed, though she was clearly trying to hide a smile.

‘Right, thank you. Anyway,’ she continued ‘who’s the guest?’

‘What?’ Both men looked very confused and turned around. On seeing Rhiannon step out from where she was standing, Ianto abruptly stepped away from coat man-or Jack, whatever he was called, smoothing out his suit and putting his hands behind his back like he was trying to hide something though he knew that she had seen everything.

‘Uhhh, Rhiannon, what are you doing here?’  
‘I followed you. I heard you on the phone and thought you sounded strange so I followed you here. You lied.’

‘I just-’  
‘YOU LIED TO ME IANTO! YOU LIED TO YOUR OWN SISTER!’  
‘To protect you!’  
‘To protect me? You lied about your job, your relationships, everything!’  
‘I- Rhi, just listen, please.’  
‘Why? How do I know you won’t lie to me even more? Why should I trust you at all?’

Ianto seemed to give up, he started messing around with his hands, picking at the skin on his fingers and looking down at the floor. Coat man noticed and took one of his hands in his own to stop him from picking, brushing over his knuckles with his thumb to calm him down. 

Gwen stepped forward and put a hand on Rhiannon’s shoulder. ‘I know how you feel, okay? My husband was just as angry and confused. I think we should all sit down and talk about this. We all owe you an explanation, is that okay?’

Rhiannon sighed and nodded, suddenly feeling guilt rush over her, she hadn’t intended to be rude or rash but it had just seemed to happen, she was going to apologise but Ianto cleared his throat and let go of Jack’s hand, stepping back from them all. ‘You can go into the meeting room and I’ll make us all some coffee. I’ll be through in a minute.’

Gwen gently guided Rhiannon away and Ianto rushed off to the kitchen, Jack went to follow him but Gwen shook her head. ‘Don’t go, you know him, you know he likes time alone when things get overwhelming.’

He sighed. ‘I know but I’m just gonna see if he’s alright.’ He saw her wary look and looked her right in the eye ‘I promise.’

She nodded and continued showing Rhiannon the way as Jack went after Ianto.

He stood in the doorframe of the kitchen, watching Ianto.  
‘Hey.’  
Ianto ignored him.  
‘You okay?’  
He nodded  
‘Can I come in?’  
He nodded again.  
Jack walked in and put his head on Ianto’s shoulder and his arms around his waist. The younger man just continued what he was doing.  
‘She doesn’t hate you y’know.’  
He froze but nodded. ‘I know’  
‘Are you gonna talk to her?’  
‘Yeah, I owe her a proper explanation.’  
‘If you don’t wave to talk to her me and Gwen can do it for you.’  
‘Nah, I can do it, can you two stay though so you can help.’  
‘Of course. So, you didn’t tell her about me?’  
‘...Coffee should be done soon.’  
‘Okay. I’ll head back, you come through when you’re ready, yeah?’  
‘Sure’  
Jack kissed his cheek and left him to stand on his own and mentally prepare himself.

A few minutes later Ianto walked into the meeting room with a tray holding three mugs. He put it on the table and sat in between Jack and Gwen, the three of them facing Rhiannon, who looked guilty but still intrigued. ‘I’m sorry. I overreacted and I’m really sorry.’

‘It’s okay, I understand, what do you want to know about first?’  
‘Your job.’  
The three torchwood agents made nervous eye contact and then Jack began to explain.

She sat through the explanation and nodded at the necessary moments, trying to let this information settle in. ‘Aliens?’ She asked when he finished.

‘Yes, I’d you want proof we have a weevil in-’  
‘NO’ Gwen objected.   
‘We could always introduce her to Myfanwy later?’ Ianto suggested.  
‘She’s not an alien but she’s trained. Oh come on Gwen, it’s Ianto’s sister, he knows what she can handle.’  
‘Handle? I can handle anything.’  
‘Even a pterodactyl?’ Jack sounded deadly serious.  
‘You’re joking.’  
‘Nope.’  
She laughed but it was purely nervous. Nodding, she decides to change the subject.  
‘So, Ianto. You’re engaged.’ It wasn’t a question.  
‘Yes’  
‘To him?’ She pointed at Jack.  
‘Yes’ he answered and Jack smugly smirked, leaning back in his chair.  
‘Oh’  
‘Is that okay?’  
‘Yeah, of course you idiot. Just...did you lie?’  
‘About what?’  
‘You told me Lisa died. Was that a lie?’  
Jack’s smile immediately dropped and he sat forward, arms on the table, head down; Ianto seemed extremely agitated.  
‘Wha- no!’  
‘So she did-’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘And you still don’t know who killed her?’  
Jack glanced up quickly before averting his gaze to his mug of coffee.’  
‘...no’  
‘Okay.’  
She didn’t believe them but let it go.   
‘Ianto?’  
‘Yes’  
‘Do you love him? I mean, really? Are you sure?’  
‘Yeah’   
Jack’s smug face had returned. ‘How can you not love me, look at this!’  
Gwen sighed and rolled her eyes again. ‘Jack, behave!  
‘What? It’s true!’

Ianto changed the subject and grinned, it was the first time she had seen him smile in ages. ‘So, want to meet our pet?’

Rhiannon seemed shocked to say the least when she saw the pterodactyl sweeping around the hub. ‘But that’s- they’re...I don’t…’

‘I know’ Gwen sighed.

‘Trained her myself!’ Her brother looked very proud of himself and she found herself believing him.  
‘Oi! I helped!’  
‘No Jack, you stood around with a bag full of chocolate and watched.’  
‘Exactly, you wouldn’t have been able to do it without me.’

That afternoon Rhiannon went home with about a million thoughts in her head. When Johnny asked if anything interesting had happened during the day all she said was ‘No, just the usual.’

Next up: Ianto visits Rhiannon for the first time since he joined torchwood 1 but forgets that since an alien messed with his mind, every three months he has to relive his worst memories at any moment. It starts to happen and he called Jack to help. Rhiannon finds out about everything. There will be spoilers from a lot of things.


	3. The one where Ianto is attacked by a memoryalien (not Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto comes into contact with an alien that makes you relive your worst memories at any given time, around one every few months. Rhiannon just so happens to be there at one of these times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do't know what warnings to give but I guess for a few people this could be disturbing, it's got some angst and some violence towards the end too. This was originally going to have two parts but I'm putting it all here instead. :) Feedback is appreciated.

‘IANTO? IANTO, ARE YOU OKAY!?’ Gwen and Jack were calling out, looking all around the abandoned road for the missing one in their trio. He had headed after one of the aliens they saw around 20 minutes ago and they hadn’t heard from him on the comms since; they ran down the alleys searching, Gwen was terrified that something bad had happened to him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice. ‘GWEN, I’M HERE!’ she ran in the direction of the voice and found Ianto, suit torrn, with a dead alien at his feet. ‘I didn’t want to kill it but it attacked me more than I would have appreciated so, um, yeah. I had to.’ 

‘Ianto!’ She rushed towards him with a huge grin on her face and pulled him into the biggest hug he had ever received. ‘What are the hugs for Gwen?’ Gwen only laughed. ‘You disappeared on us Ianto, we were trying to get through to you on comms but you didn’t answer. I thought something terrible had happened to you. Jack, I found him.’ The last sentence was said into the comms and Ianto heard Jack’s response. ‘Oh thank God, I can stop shouting at last.’

Ianto raised a questioning eyebrow ‘Do you really think I’m that incompetent? Thanks Gwen, it’s truly flattering. And so you know, it broke.’ He held out the broken earpiece and Gwen smiled again and shook her head. ‘I half wish we hadn’t found you.’ 

Jack came round the corner, swishing his coat dramatically. He saw the broken earpiece in Ianto’s hand and ran towards him, taking it from him and looking down at it sadly. ‘No...I loved that one. The fond memories we shared.’ Ianto and Gwen shared bemused looks but Jack did not pay attention to them.’Oh, and hi Ianto, thought we’d lost you for a minute there. Seems like you tools care of that alien alright, I’ve seen them before, nasty species, if they give you a wound with their claws or teeth there’s a chance they’ll mess with your memories, bringing back the worst ones every couple of months, it’s bad for normal people but imagine one of us getting scratched or bitten, all of those memories, ugh, I don’t want to think about it. No found cure. Well, this one’s dead so it shouldn’t be causing any harm to anyone. Let’s go.’

Ianto seemed to be agitated but the other’s took no notice, they assumed he was thinking about what it would be like if the alien had hurt him. Only when they got back to the hub did he speak up. ‘Jack, can I talk to you for a moment?’ Gwen was going to smirk but then she saw the look on Ianto’s face, deadly serious, with pure fear hidden behind it. Jack seemed to notice this too and he nodded, clearly just as confused as Gwen was. Ianto paid for a second and left the room with his head down. Jack inhaled deeply and followed. Gwen sat down at her desk and busied herself with work. 

‘What’s wrong? Ianto...tell me, I might be able to help.’ He reached out a hand and placed it gently on Ianto’s arm. 

‘You can’t help.’ He kept his head bowed. 

‘Well, not if you don’t tell me what the problem is, no.’  
Ianto took a deep breath and looked up slightly. He held his left hand out to Jack and tried to explain, quickly averting his gaze to the floor. ‘I had just pushed it away from me, I went to get my gun but...but it bit me.’ 

‘No, no, no. Why? Oh this can’t be happening.’ He took the bitten hand and brushed his fingers over the wound, as if he was checking that it was real. When Ianto flinched, he took his hand away and lifted his boyfriend’s chin with his thumb and index finger. ‘Why didn’t you tell me before?’ He looked directly into Ianto’s eyes but he seemed distracted. ‘I- when- You sounded so glad that it was dead, so certain everything was fine, I couldn’t possibly tell you.’

Jack sighed and gently pulled Ianto into a hug, one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back, like he was protecting him. His head pressed into Jack’s shoulder, Ianto whispered. ‘But, I’ll be fine, right? The venom might not have gotten in?’ He tried to hold onto hope but Jack slowly released him from the embrace and shook his head. It was final, there was nothing to be done, the alien had poisoned him and now he would relive the worst memories he held at unexpected times with no way of stopping it.

ONE YEAR LATER

‘Just go!’ Gwen playfully shoved him, grinning. ‘She’s your sister, she misses you, we’ll be fine. I promise, go to her for the afternoon, I’ll let Jack know.’ Ianto opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut at her strict, motherly face. ‘Okay mum.’ Gwen smiled wider, evidently proud of what she had done. He grabbed his phone and slid it into his pocket. ‘I’ll call if I need a quick escape.’ Gwen just crossed our arms and continued. ‘Okay, I’d be better off calling Jack, he doesn’t pick up but I’ll have more luck.’ He then left the hub.

When he arrived at Rhiannon’s house, Ianto nodded at Mica and David, acknowledging that they were there but also making a silent promise that he would slip then a fiver when he was about to leave. He managed to dodge Johnny and headed through to the kitchen, automatically going to make coffee. ‘Hey, you, what are you doing? This is my house, I’ll make the coffee thank you little man.’

‘You’re three years older than me! And I don’t mind, I’ll make the coffee Rhi.’ She glared at him but sighed and let him do so. As Ianto took the mugs from the cupboard he felt a small tightening sensation at the back of his head but brushed it off. When he brought them to the table and sat down opposite his elder sister, it had become a dull ache and he began to realise what was happening. Oh no, not now, please not now, I can suppress it, I’d been working on it with Jack, I can try to stop it. How did I not notice? I should have thought about it before I decided to visit, it had been almost three months since it had last happened, it clearly had to happen soon. But why now? He tried to keep his focus on Rhiannon, who was yapping on about one of her friends and how she was getting married soon. He really didn’t care but he needed something to focus on if he had any chance of blocking it out. He hoped that it would be enough. Apparently whoever was out there, if anyone, disagreed as he had no such luck.

Whilst his sister was still chatting aways, the pain in Ianto’s head became almost unbearable and he fell out of his chair, grabbing it with both of his hands and trying not to cry out in pain. She promptly stopped talking and rushed to his side. ‘Oh my stars, what happened to you? I thought you were just distracted and fell but you’re clearly in pain. What is happening Ianto? What can I do to help?’ He just put his hand up to silence her and reached into his pocket to take out his phone. He flipped it open and phoned Gwen. ‘G-Gwen, help me, please, I need you. Get Jack please Gwen.’

She sounded mildly irritated. ‘Ianto, I said not to-’

‘NO!’ He shouted, succeeding in shutting his friend up. Rhiannon leaped back in shock and dragged her children out of the room, both of them looking confused but showing no signs of fear, typical children. ‘Gwen, it’s happening. Please believe me. I wouldn't make this up, you know that Gwen, you know me. I should have known, I just- GWEN PLEASE!’

Gwen spoke again, her voice radiated panic. ‘Okay, okay Ianto. I believe you. We’ll get there as soon as we can sweetheart, I promise, okay? I promise you we’ll be there to help. Just hang on darling, okay? Stay as calm as you can and we’ll be there JACK, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, IT’S IANTO, IT’S HAPPENING! JACK!’ The sound of feet hurriedly stomping down the stairs rang through the phone and suddenly Jack was on the other end of the line. ‘Oh my God, Ianto, stay there, don’t move, we’ll be there. I’m so sorry I didn’t think, I should have reminded you. Oh God- Oh Gog, I’m so sorry. Stay with me okay? Can you talk, love?’

‘Y-yes” Iant coughed and tried to steady his breathing.

‘How long until it properly starts?’

‘Um, about t-t-ten minutes I think…’

‘Oay, we’ll be there as soon as we can.’ There was a muffled sound as Jack put his hand over the phone whilst he spoke to Gwen. ‘I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE SPEED LIMIT GWEN WE NEED TO GET THERE NOW!’

Rhiannon could hear him from where she stood, he was talking rather loudly. She heard the man speak again in a lower voice but could not make out what he said. She still couldn't figure it out from her brother’s reply. ‘Well I know, that, you tried to kill me during the good thinking outbreak, didn’t you?’ He had a slight smile but it dropped when he heard a sigh from Jack. He spoke again but Rhiannon couldn’t tell who was talking. ‘Ianto-’

‘I know, I’m sorry...I love you too…’ He sounded hesitant, like he was expecting J ack to laugh and shout JOKES ON YOU! I TRICKED YOU! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I LOVED YOU! LOSER.’ But that didn’t happen. Rhiannon just stared in confusion. Who did he love? Was it the girl he was talking to earlier on? Gwen? She pushed the question to the back of her mind though, as she told herself to focus on the task at hand. She knelt down and went to help her brother up but she shook his head and waved her off. ‘D-don’t I’m fine, well, I’m not b-b-but please Rhi, just leave me here, I’ll be okay. T-there’s no point in trying to help me up, I’ll just fall down again.’ He screamed and grabbed his head. She stood there feeling useless, frozen to the spot, trying to rack her brain for anything that would help. Just then, she heard a crash and a woman with a red t-shirt and a leather jacket ran into the room and sat next to her brother, opening her bag and savanging around; she was followed by a man in a big old fashioned greatcoat who fell to the floor and lifted Ianto so his back was on his lap and his head was resting in his hand. ‘Shhh, it’s okay Ianto, we’re gonna help, Gwen has the kit and I’m here, okay? It’s all going to be fine. Right, Gwen, the painkillers.’ 

The woman nodded and filled up a syringe before taking Ianto’ arm and gently injecting it into him. She looked up to Rhiannon to explain. ‘Alien painkillers for alien pain.’ It only left her more confused than she had been before. ‘I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do to stop the next stage but we have found that it’s better when Jack’s there. I’m so sorry but there’s nothing you can do.’ Rhiannon frowned and looked the woman up and down. ‘What do you mean? Who are you? What is happening to my brother?!’ Gwen shook her head. ‘I’m so sorry, I can’t explain, just, please, try to stay calm, your stress will affect it.’ She wanted to demand that the woman explain herself, EXPLAIN WHAT? but Ianto screamed again. 

The man holding him spoke in an American accent. ‘Shhh, come on, stay with me, stay with me. Come on gorgeous. Ianto, stay here, you’re in your sisters house, okay?’

‘I thought you said it was supposed to stop the pain!’ Rhiannon snapped at the woman, who reached out a hand and tried to put it on Rhiannon’s shoulder but she yanked it away from the stranger. ‘Mrs Davie, it does stop the physical pain, but the imagery is too strong, we’ve tried everything but no cure has ever been found and with no doctor…’ she trailed off and looked down, mouthing one word, Owen. Rhiannon didn’t care who this Owen, was she only cared about Ianto and this woman was giving no proper answers. She mentioned imagery, what imagery?

‘Ianto, tell me, where are you? What’s the first memory? Where, Ianto, tell me where’ The man lightly shook Ianto and stared intently at him. Ianto’s eyes were closed but Rhiannon could see them rapidly flickering behind his eyelids. ‘I-I don’t know it’s the hub, um, oh, oh no, no please no, NO!’ He began kicking and flailing so Jack had to hold him down with force, trying not how hurt him. As he stopped thrashing, Ianto let his head fall into Jack’s lap and a single tear slid down his cheek. Jack softly brushed it away and his face held no expression and he waited for the reply.

‘Ianto, what is it? Tell me what’s happening…’

‘Lisa, you just...you just shot her.’

Jack’s heart stopped and Ianto’s eyes shot open, locking onto Jack’s, the older man looked terrified and guilty. As though they were never open, his eyes snapped closed again.

‘It’s changed...I’m at the beacons, Tosh has just escaped..’

Gwen and Jack made fearful eye contact and Rhiannon stared in horror.

Ianto spoke again, the fear evident in his voice. Rhiannon didn't know what he had meant by the beacons but what he said next sent a cold chill down her spine, making her freeze to the spot, her throat closing up.

'She ran, I needed to make sure she was okay, I didn't matter, I was a traitor and I needed to accept my fate...I knew that she was worth more than me, but it didn't really matter in the end did it? She was still gone before me...' He let out a dry laugh and Gwen staggered back, clearly she did not expect him to say that. He did not notice, however, and continued speaking, his voice perfectly clear, he was just stating his thoughts no. Ianto did not look pained but Rhiannon supposed that it was probably even worse. 'She turned to me...her husband had left after Tosh and she wanted me dead now even more than before. She raised the bat and the last thing I remembered for a while was her face as she moved it closer to me head...'

Jack readjusted him on his lap and her Ianto closer, he spoke to him though he knew that it would not do much now, but he had to try. 'Ianto, come on, please, listen to me, it's gone, they're in prison, the cannibals were locked up, okay, they're all gone. Listen to me, they are gone, you saved Tosh, you really did, you're a hero Ianto Jones. 

Rhiannon silently screamed, cannibals?!

Ianto continued, looking at Jack. 'You, you came in with your gun and swishy coat and you shot them all, you stopped them.' Jack looked relieved as he nodded, thinking he had stopped the flashback but Ianto let out another emotionless laugh, making Gwen's heart stop as she sat, unable to stand, looking at him with something hat looked like sympathy, if Ianto was in his right mind and saw that he would have given her a playful shove and told her to stop pitying him but he wasn't and he didn't. He spoke again bee slowly turning his head to face her, his face looking drained. 'You made it worse, I didn't want them to kill me but I knew that I was helpless. Then you come in, sweeping around and being a smug hero. You stopped them all and then what did you do? You went to Gwen.' His eyes locked onto Gwen's and she couldn't move them away no matter how hard she tried. 'You save us all and who do you go to? The one who was kidnapped and beaten? The one who escaped and ran for her life, knowing she probably wouldn't survive? Not even the man who had a gun put to his head when he tried to save her? No, you go running over to poor little Gwen, poor sweet Gwen who found a corpse and was shot in the side with a bloody pellet gun.' Jack and Gwen knew that this wasn't the Ianto they knew speaking, they knew he would never say that but this thing, this venom, it amplified emotions and made everything feel a million times worse; still, they couldn't help but feel so guilty, so cruel, so...evil. 

They both knew that regardless of whether Ianto remembered or not, neither of them would bring this moment up as it would lead to a spiral of guilt and apologies and that is the last thing they needed. He turned his gaze back to the ceiling and you could almost see the memory change on his face. 

He described many other scenarios Rhiannon didn't know about, 'the battle of Canary Wharf', 'the pharm', 'Tosh in the autopsy room', 'Everything with Suzie when she began to go down', 'Abbaddon', 'The Daleks', 'Mandy' and even some bad memories of his family, none about her though, she mostly stayed away from her little brother in her younger years, how the roles had reversed. 

The final thing he mentioned seemed to be one of the worst, it made Rhiannon certain that she hated Jack, the rest of the things she thought she may have been able to forgive with a lot of convincing, maybe he had done great things that redeemed him, even his shooting Lisa may have been justified with a huge amount of reasoning but this was simply unforgivable.

Jack's face completely froze and Gwen put her hands over her mouth in shock when Ianto said the two words.

'Good thinking.'

At first Rhiannon had no idea what he was on about but then he began to explain, and she grew fixated on all he was saying and Jack looked down in terror, crying. Even someone who did not know Jack at all could tell that this didn't happen often. He felt so guilty for what he had done but whenever he tried to bring it up or apologise, Ianto shrugged it off or changed the subject. You could feel the guilt radiating off of him but it certainly did not make Rhiannon trust him. 'The last time you tried to kill me...you had run out of bullets from shooting at me earlier so you had to go back to strangling me. You had me cornered again though I had nowhere to run...you walked in and immediately started choking me. I could almost feel the life leaving me. Norton...he just stood by and watched, making jokes as you grinned and slowly crushed my throat. When Norton helped me you sent I'm away and I ran, you chased me and when I stopped, you started gloating about how much you wanted to kill me. Then-then you- the-' He began to cough and choke abnormally loudly and Jack snapped back to reality. 

'Ianto, breath, come on, listen to me! Breath in....and out. Come on Ianto, please.' He lifted his head slightly and placed his hand on Ianto's cheek, holding it gently as he spoke. He kept trying for a few minutes before Ianto coughed one last time and went still. For a moment Rhiannon thought he had died but she saw the light rising and falling of his chest and was flooded with relief. 'Gwen, help me move him.' she quickly shot up from her seat and rushed over to Ianto, helping Jack lift him and carry him over to the sofa, laying him down gently and pressing a kiss to his forehead, nodding and smiling reassuringly at Jack and turning to Rhiannon. 'I understand that you're extremely confused at the moment but when Ianto wakes up, we'll tell you what he's comfortable with you knowing, okay?' 

Rhiannon wanted to shake her head, stop her foot and yell 'NO!', demanding that they tell her everything and leave immediately, never seeing her brother again but she saw the look on Gwen's face, like she actually understood, she looked tired and clearly it would just be easier if Rhiannon agreed, so she did, she nods and sat down opposite he brother, looking at his face, so peaceful after the recent events.

When Ianto woke up, he saw Gwen's face to his left and turned towards her. 'Hi...'  
'Hi' she smiled gently at him.  
'W-what happened?'  
Gwen sighed and Ianto seemed to remember. 'O-oh. But Rhiannon, she saw...and what about Jack, does he know?'  
She nodded over Ianto's shoulder and he looked to see Jack on his right, looking scared, like everything would happen all over again. He knew Jack took it all rather badly, he seemed to think that I was his fault and that he should do something to help. He smiled weakly and took Ianto's hand gently, a though he would break under the smallest amount of pressure, Ianto lifted their ands to his mouth and kissed them quickly, smiling at Jack like nothing had gone wrong. 'It's okay, I'm fine, you helped, you were there and you helped. Thank you.' Jack node slightly and looked up at Gwen, who winked, a sign that he had done the right thing and that she trusted Ianto when he said that Jack had helped. Ianto tried to sit up but but lost the energy to halfway up and rested his had against Jack's chest instead. 

He just smiled and kissed the top of Ianto's head, they remained like that for a short while before Jack turned to Rhiannon, taking a deep breath. 'I believe we owe you an explanation.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you likes this chapter, imo it's better than the last one. I really appreciate feedback so it would be really appreciated. Thank you for reading my work beautiful humans!


	4. Note for you all

I was going to make the last chapter in two parts but made it one part instead so if you haven't seen the whole thing I'd check it out so you get the whole story. :)


	5. The one set in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRANS IANTO

The park was rather quiet for a Saturday and the team decided to go on a walk together and be normal for a while. ‘No, I have one that’s even better! The other day I got a call from someone I knew a while back, right? He calls me and you know what he says?’ Jack was waving his arms around so much when he spoke that they could have dropped off at any moment, meaning the rest of the team stayed away, Tosh and Owen at the back, Gwen and Ianto taking more of a chance by standing on either side of him. He looked around to them all with a huge grin on his face like an excited child and continued his story. ‘He said that he just met the Doctor’s wife! I mean good for the doc but a wife? I just laughed along and thought he was messing about but he was dead serious; apparently she's super hot. He said she was a professor, archeologist and a murderer!’ He looked far too happy about the last one. Gwen and Ianto, the only two listening, waited for Jack to continue his little rant. ‘And I said,’ he took a moment to breathe, something he barely did when he spoke about things. ‘You do not want to know what I’m thinking about right now.’ 

At the exact same moment, Ianto rushed out ‘And neither do we!’ whilst Gwen scolded him like a mother to her child, ‘Jack, behave!’ Jack only smirked and continued his retelling of the phone call. ‘Then, he asked me who I thought she killed and I said I had no idea. So he said that right after he had met her a guy in a prison uniform ran up to us and she ran into this box, I’m guessing it was the tardis. The box disappeared and the guy ran up to me. Apparently he had asked why she was dangerous and the prison guy said that she was the woman who killed the doctor!’ Jack started laughing as everyone else’s eyes widened, even Owen and Tosh, who had not been paying too much attention. ‘I mean, trust the doctor to marry his murderer.’ 

Everyone made sounds of acknowledgement to stop Jack from sulking and telling them the whole thing again. ‘Oh I have another story-’ he began and Tosh, clearly fed up with his stories, turned to Owen. ‘Oh, Owen, I’ve found some rather strange reading a few blocks from here, would you like to come and investigate with me?’ Owen looked instantly relieved. ‘ ‘Course Tosh! Lead the way.’ They rushed off, leaving Jack confused and Gwen and Ianto staring at them, looking at them as though they had just killed a puppy. 

Speaking of puppies, the team dog, Untitled, a golden retriever with no tolerance for immortals who didn’t know how to call a dog back, was currently walking just in front of the trio. Jack, despite the rest of the team’s desperate pleading. Untitled definitely preferred Ianto, Tosh and Gwen, he even tolerated Owen, but Jack was just a game to Untitled. See how annoyed he could get each time Jack tried to discipline him. 

Jack held his hands out uselessly as the two walked off, accidentally letting the lead slip out of his hand, Untitled noticed almost immediately and took this as an opportunity to run. Ianto and Gwen smirked at each other, both knowing what came next. 

*

Rhiannon was just going on a nice walk around the park one of her friends had taken her kids to the other weekend to relax after a particularly stressful week when a dog that looked like an 8 month old golden retriever came bounding up to her, dragging its lead behind it. It came right up to her and stopped to sniff her legs. She looked up and saw a grown man in a big greatcoat with his arms crossed, reminding her of her little boy. The two people on either side of him were in fits of laughter as he grumbled ‘He never listens to me.’ they continued laughing but the man on the left of the man in the coat tried to calm himself, putting a hand on his arm. ‘You’re doing it wrong love.’

The woman cleared her throat and smiled at him, ‘He’s right sweetheart, you’re dreadful. The other man took his hand away and bent down, looking along the path to the dog with a welcoming smile on his face. ‘Untitled, come.’ The dog froze, looked at him and practically trotted up to him, causing coat man to huff. The other two ignored him and the man who had beckoned over the dog stood and looked up and her. ‘I hope he didn’t scare y-’ he looked shocked but still smiled. ‘Rhi? Rhiannon?’

She frowned but then realised that she knew who this was, he had changed so much. ‘Wh-no! Ianto?’ He only smiled and nodded. She rushed forwards and gave him the tightest hug she could as the woman next to coat man said something about shopping and her flat, learly she knew she wasn't needed but when coat man went to leave with her she shook her head and winked, none of them had any idea what she meant but apparently he had to stay for the conversation. 

*  
When Rhiannon finally let Ianto go, he awkwardly stepped back to his position next to Jack but she stood forward again and studied his face, trying not to make it obvious but failing. ‘I almost didn't recognise you, you've changed so much!’ he awkwardly smiled and looked down towards the floor, clearly not wanting to be there. Jack stepped forwards and held out his hand proudly. ‘Captain Jack Harkness, I’m Ianto’s bo-...ss. His boss. I take it you’re Rhiannon Davies? Ianto’s sister?’ He knew that Ianto was uncomfortable so he changed what he was saying at the last second so as to not embarrass him even more.

‘Yes, I must say I’m surprised he mentioned me at all. I was under the impression he had completely forgotten about me.’ She chanced a glare in her brother’s direction and Jack tried to pull the attention back to him. ‘Oh of course he’s mentioned you, it’s just the job, he gets too involved and nobody can pull him away from his work, it becomes a nightmare to contact family even in the most boring days.’ 

She did not seem convinced but hummed in acknowledgement before turning back to Ianto. ‘So, you seem to have-’

‘Yes.’ He cut her off, not wanting to have this conversation. 

‘That’s nice...and your coworkers, do they-’

‘Yes.’ Another one word answer.  
‘Okay.’ She turned to Jack. ‘So, you’re his boss.’

She heard her brother muttering something but couldn't make out what it was. 

‘What was that?’

‘I said and boyfriend…’

All three of them looked shocked for different reasons. Ianto because of what he had just said, Jack because he never thought Ianto would admit it to anyone and Rhiannon because, well, she’d had no idea. Untitled, noticing the change in mood, stopped chewing on Jack’s coat and slowly pulled his head away, looking at each of them in turn. 

‘Oh…’

‘Um...yeah.’

‘Right...well...this is awkward.’

‘Yes, thanks Jack, I would never have noticed if you didn’t point it out.’ At least Ianto still had his sarcastic sense of humour.

Rhiannon stood up straight, quickly trying to find a way to move on the conversation without obviously changing the subject completely. ‘So, you know about-’

Jack looked her dead in the eye. ‘Yes’

‘And you don't…?’

‘Why would I.’ he tapped Ianto’s hand with his little finger to let him know that he could hold it if he wanted to, unless he was embarrassed. He tried to hide his shock when his hand was suddenly grabbed by a very nervous Ianto, who was still not looking up.

‘Good.’

‘Why were you asking? Did you just assume I was a bad person?’ 

‘No, no, of course not.’ She rushed. ‘Just making sure you weren’t…’

‘Transphobic?’ Jack supplied.

‘Yes.’

‘Well he isn’t so it’s fine, can we change the subject please? I don’t want to talk about this in public.’ 

Rhiannon stammered. ‘O-o-oh, of course, I’m sorry, so, um.’ She tried to find a new conversation topic but her thoughts were cut off when Jack interrupted. 

‘Anyone want to sit down on that bench? I can’t be bothered to stand around all day.’ The others nodded in agreement and silently walked over to the bench. Jack and Ianto got there first and Rhiannon saw Jack say something to her brother though she couldn't make out what it was. Ianto nodded and blushed slightly when Jack lifted his face slightly with his free hand and kissed his cheek, trying desperately to hide his smile. 

She reached the bench and finally knew what to talk about next. ‘So, who were those three people you were walking with earlier?’ Ianto smiled, this was a question he could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short, fluffy chapter. I hate that line in GBG so one of my favourite headcanons has become trans Ianto.
> 
> Comments are really appreciated as they keep me motivated and I like to know wha I should do better and what I should keep doing.
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
